The Beginning of a New
by Laura Lou Lou
Summary: Draco and long time girlfriend Cadance break up bringing in new interest from the favourite Weasley boy. Ron’s crush defies all the laws of the wizarding world since Slytherin left Hogwarts and placed himself enemies with Gryffindor. Too bad for the his
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
The dinner table remained silent. Nobody wanted to say a thing. They were afraid to say something that could set off the two raging volcanoes sitting across from one another. There had been a huge argument between the best friends about jealousy. It had happened right at this very dinner table.  
Tomorrow they would be returning to school but Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley would not be returning as friends. Instead they would return as enemies. No, that's too harsh, acquaintances.  
The dinner finished and Mrs. Weasley cleaned up. Ron went straight to his bedroom and Harry went outside with Hermoine and Ginny.  
Hours passed and they never spoke a single word. Ron sat in his room scribbling away at his sixth journal. When Harry entered the room Ron kept his back to him. Harry put on his pajamas and went to bed. Shortly after Ron did the same. Neither said a word. When morning came, breakfast was also quiet. People ate quickly so they could be ready to leave in order to get to the station before eleven. Trunks were packed into the car and people squished in as well. They were off to London. Hermoine sat in between Ron and Harry staring back and forth at them. She seemed to be getting completely fed up with the pair of them. "Will you two just give it up already and say you're sorry?" she practically begged.

"I'm not the one who started it" Harry replied. "It's not my fault he's jealous over something I can't control!" Ron opened his mouth to reply but Hermoine cut him off.

"Don't say it Ron, it'll only cause an argument and we've had enough of those"

"Yea but--

"Don't" Hermoine sat back and pouted.

The continuation of the drive was silence. They reached platform nine and three quarters just in the nick of time. Their personal belongings were packed aboard and they said their goodbyes. Harry, Hermoine and Ginny sat in the compartment with the other Gryffindors but Ron went to an empty one that would soon be occupied by Slytherins.

"What's up with him?" Seamus questioned.

"Ron and Harry are having a dispute" Hermoine replied as Draco Malfoy walked passed them with a sneer on his face. With him were his cronies, Crabe and Goyle and a tiny girl who looked familiar but wasn't really. She held Draco's hand and her head was bobbing to some kind of music coming through a little machine in her pocket.

"Is that the same girl he was with last year at the end of the year?" Harry asked.

"Yep"

"I thought they broke up?"

"They did, but got back together this summer just before school started" Seamus replied.

"Malfoy was with so many girls this summer and she was with many muggle boys" Dean informed. "It drove him crazy to see her with them muggles. It was definitely a sight you should have seen Harry" "That's Professor Trelawney's daughter isn't it?" Hermoine asked.

"Yep"

"She's changed a lot over the summer," Harry added. "She's umm...a lot better looking now"

"Big time, like I said she spent her summer with muggles at her grandmother's place which is right near my house" Dean said. "She completely became a new person. She's much nicer now too"

As the conversation started to die away, music began playing on through the speakers.

_"You say you love me but you can not leave him. _

_So now I'm leaving you this here same reason. _

_Cause times change and so do the seasons. _

_And the seasons changed. So I listen to what you say. _

_But I don't believe a word you say. _

_You say you love me but you cannot leave him. _

_So now I'm leaving you this here same reason. _

_Cause times change and so do the seasons. _

_And the seasons changed. _

_So I listen to what you say. _

_But I don't believe a word you say.  
[VERSE:_

_I just wanted to get over you. _

_But I can't stop thinking about you. _

_Not a second goes by that you're not in my head. _

_You dick me over again and again but I still remained your friend. _

_It's time for this to end. _

_[CHORUS:_

_You say you love me but you cannot leave him. _

_So now I'm leaving you this here same reason. _

_Cause times change and so do the seasons. _

_And the seasons changed. _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

_[VERSE:_

_For way too long you fucked with my mind. _

_I've sang this song way too many times  
And you need to know it's gone on for too long. _

_Thought it would be just the two of us in the end. _

_But now I'm leaving and you're not even my friend. _

_Was the way you felt for real? _

_[CHORUS:_

_You say you love me but you cannot leave him. _

_So now I'm leaving you this here same reason. _

_Cause times change and so do the seasons. _

_And the seasons changed. _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

_Tonight I fell the love in your eyes. _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

_You say you love me but you cannot leave him. _

_So now I'm leaving you this here same reason. _

_Cause times change and so do your feelings and your feelings changed. _

_And will he love me tomorrow? _

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow."__1_

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know" Hermoine replied. "But his voice was so...dreamy"

The other students sat around wondering who the singer was but none would ever guess who had sung. It was just a little bit of fun between Malfoy and his friends. Who would ever guess that? Everyone in his or her compartment knew though.

"Now that that is finish," Malfoy said turning to Ron. "Why aren't you with your precious Potter?"

Ron shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. "We had a fight and we're not talking. It was almost physical but we didn't want to disrupt the dinner"

"Oh pity" Malfoy laughed.

"That's not very nice Draco" Cadance said. "Can't you see the poor kid is hurt and fuming with anger like a raging volcano?"

"Cadance, love, he's not our problem, he's a Gryffindor"

"But he is still a human being"

"Your point?" Draco inquired grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from Ron. "You've become such a little sweet button haven't you love? I'm not sure if I like that too much in my girlfriend"

"Let go of me!"

Malfoy let go of her arm and sat down. Cadance reluctantly sat down beside him. Throughout the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts Cadance stole some sad glances at Ron. Only Ron noticed them but he pretended he didn't care. When the train stopped and it came time to board the carriages, all except the first years, Millicent shoved Cadance out of the way and took her place next to Malfoy. Cadance was forced to find another carriage. Lucky for her she'd get to ride with Ron. It was the only carriage left with a seat. It was she and Ron on one side of the carriage and two second years on the other looking frightened. It was a silent drive but Ron couldn't stop thinking about the heated feeling he felt whenever Cadance's leg brushed his. It was time to go back to school where another adventure awaited them, but this one would be unlike any other. In the Great Hall, its four tables were set awaiting the student's arrival. They moved in and sat at their house tables. Ron sat far from Harry and Hermoine and with his sister.

"Ron, why can't you and Harry get along?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, just stay out of this please" Ron replied.

He looked over at Harry and Hermoine. Things between them were changing. Ron could tell now that he was on the outside looking in. Hermoine was so much closer to Harry than she was to Ron and she was closer to Harry than Ron was to Harry. She was so pretty and amazing and Ron wished he could be closer to her. Somehow he knew that it could have happened if he hadn't freaked out at Harry that one day. He had shown Hermoine a side of him he didn't want her to know about. A side he knew would make him lose whatever chance he could have had at being a closer friend with her and maybe her boyfriend.

The first years entered the Great Hall to be sorted. They came in two straight lines down the center of the room. The sorting hat sat at the front of the Great Hall waiting to sort them. It started singing its song. The Great Hall applauded it and the sorting began. Each new student was sorted into one of the four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin.

After the sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave the beginning of the year announcements. The Forbidden Forest was off limits, restricted section only with a teacher's permission, those types of things. When he finally finished the feast began.

At the Slytherin table, Cadance sat quietly listening to Malfoy and his friends talk about useless things that didn't interest her. She wondered why she had accepted his apology and went back to him. He never let her speak her mind and she was the kind of girl who needed to talk. But yet she had come back to him because...well she didn't actually know why. She had always liked him because he was a nice guy towards her but he was a real jerk with all his friends around. She thought she could maybe change him but she seemed to be wrong. Her eyes began to wander through the crowds of people at every table. Her eyes stopped at Ron. Something about that sad expression and the bright red hair caught her eye that morning. Cadance was a good judge of character and Ron seemed all right but she was a firm believer in tradition. Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other and that was the way of it.

Millicent glared across the table at Cadance. They had never liked each other partially because Millicent adored Draco and he liked Cadance A LOT. Thoughts were beginning to form in Millicent's head about how to get back at Cadance. She wanted Draco to hate Cadance, she wanted Cadance to be in pain, she wanted Draco to see the mistake he made in taking Cadance as his girlfriend. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of chairs and tables rattling. People began to file out of the Great Hall towards their dormitories. She quickly scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and throughout the noise and commotion managed to get it Ron. Ron looked at her curiously as she passed him the note. When she took off Ron heard Hermoine gather the Gryffindors and lead them out of the Great Hall. He walked slowly behind them and read the note from Millicent.

_Ron,_

_Meet me tomorrow morning by the lake. Come alone and don't be seen._

_Millicent_

Ron shrugged confused at her note and contemplated meeting her. Why did she want to meet him? Why does he have to be alone? It didn't make any sense. After all the students went to their towers, the teachers went to the Staff room to relax and discuss. They could tell things weren't right at school this year. The students were in dispute and it was feeding an eerie power source inside the school.

"Can you feel it?" Professor McGonnagul questioned. "Right here in the school. Something isn't right" "I'll say, Potter and Weasley weren't at dinner together. The Slytherins were socializing with the Gryffindors. It's all so unsettling and out of place" Professor Sprout sighed.

"I don't like it"

"Perhaps we are just looking too deeply into this" Professor Snape suggested. "It may be nothing but a small argument"

"We shall wait and see what happens" Professor Dumbledore said. "If things get worse we cannot intervene"

"Yes Headmaster" all the teachers agreed and retired to their bedchambers.

1 From Reason by Mest


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

As morning approached Ron woke before the rest. He dressed and went to the lakeside to meet Millicent alone.

"I thought you'd chicken out," Millicent laughed. "Guess I miss judged you"

"I'm not afraid of you" he replied. "What do you want?"

"You hate the Slytherins and are angry at Harry, I hate Gryffindors and want Draco to realize that I'm way better than that awful girl he's with right now"

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"I want your help. I want you to tell me everything little plan they make and I'll tell you the same for Draco"

"I don't trust you.

"Look, I want him to like me and I know Harry would realize you're useful for something if you help me. Please Ron"

Ron thought this over a moment. It couldn't hurt. If things got out of hand he could lie to her. This would help to get over Hermoine, the one person he'd liked for three years now. He might be able to get a chance to see more of Cadance whom he'd been fantasizing about a lot lately. He slowly took her hand and shook it. She was only a Slytherin and it wouldn't hurt to lie to one of them if need be. When he headed back to the Common room he felt a little heavy of heart. He had just made a large mistake. But he had to at least fill her in on a bit of it because then he'd gain her trust. He could let Harry and Hermoine know what was going on and then together they could get back at Malfoy for all the awful deceitful things he'd done to them. No, never mind. It would be fun to get Harry all frazzled up for a bit and then call the whole thing off.

Harry was still fast asleep when Ron returned to the Dormitory. He was dreaming of a girl he used to know. She was a muggle that went to Harry's school before Hogwarts. She had been friends with Dudley all through the years and was still today. In his dream, Harry was invited to her pool party but Aunt Petunia won't let him go because he didn't cut the lawn well enough. He hears a knocking at his front door. He runs to the window to see her standing there. Harry grabs his bag and runs downstairs. While his Aunt and Uncle talk to her at the front door he slips out the back door and goes to the side of the house. He waits for the front door to close and whistles to her. She walks to him and together they run off down the street hand in hand. Slowly, Harry's dream turns from happiness to terror. The world goes black and Voldemort's face is visible. A flash of green lightning strikes her down. She is dead.

"No!" Harry cried out in his sleep.

Ron rushed to his friend's side and shook him.

"Wake up Harry! It's just a dream! Wake up!"

Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Ron?" he questioned.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked him.

"Yea, I think so" Harry replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I am a Gryffindor too you know" Ron replied and went silent. "I'm really sorry Harry. I was acting really dumb and foolish. Forgive me?"

"Ron, I don't even know what this was about"

"Let's forget it then"

"All right, let's go get some breakfast" Harry said.

Ron stood up. "I'll see you in the common room"

Harry nodded and Ron turned to leave.

"Hey Ron…it's good to have you back"

Ron grinned. "It's good to be back Harry" he replied sincerely.

This deal he had made with Millicent would take a lot of acting. He would have to play both sides. Pretend to her he was still angry and pretend that everything was still all right between himself and Harry, which they were basically all right.

Harry made his way down to the common room. He was in his robes already. Ron met him halfway and they walked to the Great hall together. Hermoine was already in there and was surprised to see them together. When they both sat down she handed them schedules.

"Potions first with Slytherin!" Harry complained.

"It'll be all right. We managed it for five years now" Ron assured him while reading over the schedule.

Breakfast came shortly and the mail came by owl. An owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet into Ron's oatmeal. Harry took it out and unrolled it. The front page showed a young girl. A late bloomer in the magic department. Her's was just discovered after her 16th birthday. She was being sent to Hogwarts today.

"I know her!" Harry exclaimed. "She's Dudley's friend"

Everyone stared at Harry. Ron took the paper and read it out loud. "Young girl is discovered to have magic capabilities after her sixteenth birthday. Investigators do not know how this girl got away from the careful watch of those seeking magical students but it happened. The girl, Belana Wilburton, discovered her magical powers after her sixteenth birthday cake exploded on one of her muggle guests. She is being uprooted and sent to Hogwarts this very day."

"Interesting" Neville, said. "She'll be way behind us. She'll be here until she's like one…two…twenty-two years old. Golly that would suck"

"Yea, he's right"

"Unless Dumbledore comes up with some fabulous idea to help her out," Hermoine said. "I'm going to get my potions; I suggest you all do the same. It'll be class time soon"

At the portrait of the Fat Lady Hermoine spoke the password and the door flung open. Gryffindors entered to grab their books and headed to class when they had them.

Down at the dungeons, most Slytherins were seated in class. Millicent watched everything with great interest, especially Gryffindors. Her new friend Ron was at the end of the line of Gryffindors piling in the classroom. When he walked in Cadance came in at the same time. They collided and her parchment and books flew everywhere.

"I'm so sorry" Ron apologized.

"It's all right. I should have been paying attention. I'm not good at that" Cadance replied with a nervous laugh.

She bent down to pick up her books and Ron helped pick up her parchment. He noticed a small piece of parchment with what seemed like poetry on it. He read it.

From the hair on his head

To the size of his feet

It's all too intense

And he don't dress too neat

I can't understand

This feeling I feel

When his fingers touch mine

I melt deep inside

My walls tumble down

And I feel like a helpless child

So won't you take my hand?

And fly me away

To a place where our love

Will not be disgraced

Wow. That must be about Malfoy, he thought. He handed her her parchment. When his hand touched her's a fire blew up inside him.

"Thank you" she said taking her things and going to her seat beside Malfoy.

Millicent noted every little detail that went on between Ron and Cadance. She could almost sense there was an attraction. She was beginning to think that Draco was about to be hurt very deeply in the near future…and she'd be there for comfort.

Ron sat at his desk awkwardly and placed his head on it's top. His books lay untouched beside him. He couldn't understand what he felt around Cadance of explain it. What did it mean to have heated skin when touching someone of the opposite sex? Did she even feel the same? Emotions were hideous.

Hermoine looked curiously at Ron. "You look pale," she noted. "You were fine before…Ron, do you like Cadance?"

"I'm not too sure. When I touched her hand just now, everything got real warm, kind of like fire in my skin. Yesterday in the carriage the same thing happened"

"It's lust Ron" Hermoine informed him. "That's sweet but she's taken"

"I know and she loves him. I read her poem about him" Ron sighed. "It's not fair. Why do I always fall for the hard to get ones?" he slammed his head on the desk.

"Sit up straight Weasley" Professor Snape said entering the class. "Take out your parchment and quills, we have quite a bit of notes to take down."

The class was spent writing notes and talking quietly about how boring Professor Snape had gotten. He took ten points from Gryffindor for it and five from Slytherin. When class finally ended their hands were cramped up and they couldn't move them.

"It better shape up soon" Harry sighed

"It has to, we need the practical work in the potions area" Ron said

As they walked up the stairs and passed Millicent, she glared and smiled at them.

"Millicent was just glaring at us and when I looked at her she smiled," Hermoine told them. "I think she's up to something"

"She's probably jealous that you're with such good-looking English boys and she's stuck with fat and Malfoy" Ron replied.

"Uh huh" Hermoine said sarcastically.

"Yes, that must be the reason" Harry added. "She's even more jealous when Neville, Seamus and Dean are nearby"

"Obviously not!"

"We can only speculate at why she would glare and smile" Ron mocked Hermoine.

"You're a pest!" Hermoine groaned and walked off leaving them alone laughing.

They headed to their next class, which was Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs were already they're waiting on Hagrid to arrived. They were sitting in the grass in a huddle. They were talking about the new girl coming to Hogwarts. When Hagrid arrived he had them do bookwork. That seemed to be the teacher's big plot of the day. It seemed the classes would never end. It was very frustrating for Harry because he wanted so badly to see her again.

"Finally!" Harry cried as they ventured out of Defense Against the Dark Arts. "I thought this day would never end"

"I'm famished. I can't wait until dinner," Ron informed.

"Two more hours" Harry noted.

"Until?"

"She arrives"

The doors to the Great Hall crept open. The sound of feet could be heard coming towards them. An average sized girl appeared in the doorway. Her hair was black as night but her eyes as blue as the sea and stood out among her tangles of hair. Her hair ran down to her shoulders with a streak of bluish silver. Her all around appearance was that of a sixteen-year-old punk girl who carried a Misfits bag and books. Her pants were red plaid with zip up pockets. She wore a black shirt that zipped up the front diagonally.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Belana" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thanks…where do I stay?" she asked.

"First we must sort you into your house. Proceed to the front please"

"No problem" she replied. "Thanks for the welcome party. It's not very often an entire crowd of people are waiting for me to arrive. I think you over did it"

The new girl was sorted into Gryffindor. She sat down next to Harry and he knew immediately Dudley had lost a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

The first month of school passed slowly. It was difficult to believe that after a month, Gryffindor and Slytherin were losing terribly. Hufflepuff was in the lead for once and they were rubbing it in the faces of Slytherins. Hermoine, Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room trying to solve this new puzzle.

"There must be someone behind this" Hermoine said. "How could Draco and his men know our every move unless someone from our side is telling him"?

"It's strange…everywhere I go she's there"

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermoine asked.

"Nothing…I left my book in the charms room. I need to go get it" Ron told them.

He forced himself out of the chair and left the common room.

"He's distracted by something" Hermoine said when he was gone.

"Ya…but what?" Harry asked her.

"Probably a girl"

Walking towards the charms classroom, Ron heard the sound of feet. He froze and felt a hand grabbed his arm and pull him into an empty classroom. It was dark and the hand covered his mouth.

"I have something I think you should see" a girl's voice said to him.

He heard the sound of a brick moving and a green light filled the room. He looks at Cadance's face. The green light made her look eerie but not in an unattractive way.

"What is it?" Ron asked

"I'm not sure. I found it the second day of school when I was—never mind that. I thought you should know about it. It's been getting bigger"

"Why me?"

"You and your friends always seem to save the day and if this is something evil you guys should know about it"

Ron looked into her eyes she was definitely worried about something. She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep lately either. His gazed traveled down her figure. She was a little smaller than Hermoine at the waist but her breasts were much more developed. Her golden curls flowed with the wind but they were just as gorgeous as Hermoine's were…wait a moment! Why was he comparing her to Hermoine? He wanted to get over her not keep himself from liking other girls by comparing them to her. But just looking at Cadance he longed to know what it felt to run his fingers over the smoothness of her skin. It was slowly becoming unbearable.

"Do you think it's safe to stand so close to it?" Ron asked hoping it would get her to move closer to him.

"Maybe you're right" she replied getting closer to him.

Their hands were touching now. Ron could feel the heat again.

"I don't want to intrude, but awhile back when you knocked my books and everything everywhere, did you umm…"

"Read your poem about Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Yes, I didn't want to say anything because it might have gotten you upset."

"Did you like it?"

"Well, the actual poem in itself yes it was all right but the fact that it was about him made me dislike it" Ron told her opening the door. "Thanks for telling me about this green blobby thing, I'll see you around" he left.

"Yes, unfortunately" Cadance sighed.

She slowly began to walk back to the Slytherin common room but instead found herself climbing the ladder to her mot—Professor Trelawney's chambers.

"Mom?" she called softly. "Are you in here?"

She heard a snort and a grumble.

"Ya you must be in here" Cadance laughed.

Her laugh was cut short when she saw who made the snort. It wasn't her mother. It was a man…Professor Snape to be precise. Cadance let out a small cry that woke them up.

"W-wh-what's going on?" she asked.

"Cadance, why aren't you in the common room or your dormitory?" Professor Snape asked.

"What are you doing in my mother's chambers?" she asked.

"That's none of your business Caddy dear, now go back to your dormitory" Professor Trelawney told her daughter. "I'll talk to you later about this"

"I want to talk to you now!"

"Cadance!" Professor Snape shouted.

"Don't shout at me like you're my father, you're not and never will be considered him! Just because you're having some kind of affair with my mother means nothing! I can't even look at you as a teacher anymore!" she exclaimed and ran out of the tower.

"Perhaps I should go…

"Leave her Severus"

She ran back to the Slytherin common room only to find another unwanted man waiting for her. Draco was sitting in an armchair with his leg hanging over the arm looking extremely upset.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Obviously not here" she replied. "Why does it matter?"

"Why? Because you are mine and I deserve the right to know where you've been"

"Bloody hell Draco! This is way past the sixteenth century when women were property of their husbands. And for the record, I'm not your wife so I don't have to ask permission to go somewhere. You know very well you can't order me around like a slave!"

"Oh, so now you won't tell me?"

"I wasn't doing anything unfaithful"

"Sure you weren't. Everybody knows what happened this summer…tramp!"

Cadance whipped around and punched him in the face. "Now, if you must know" she walked towards his cowering figure. "I was with Weasley because I wrote this poem that he read and I wanted his opinion" she threw the crumpled parchment at his head. "Afterwards, I went to see my mother! Is that all right with you?"

Draco stared at her as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory with a bunch of the other girls following. He opened up the parchment and read it over. Disgusted he crumpled it again and threw it into the wastebasket.

Ron returned to the Common room is an extremely bad mood. He spat his response of being fine to Hermoine and went straight upstairs to the boy's dormitory.

Belana shook her head. "It's a proven fact that redheads have extremely short tempers you know"

"I pity whoever tangles with Ron on days like this" Hermoine added.

"Just leave him for a bit" Belana said. "Let him cool down"

"You're right I'm off to bed. Goodnight" Hermoine said going up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

When Hermoine was gone, Harry looked at Belana. She was wearing pajama pants were of dark blue silk with white stars on it. The top was a pale blue with dark blue flowers across the front and spaghetti straps. On her feet were large blue fuzzy slippers.

"So…"Harry started.

"So…"Belana laughed.

"I lost my train of thought"

"It happens"

"Not usually"

"Most guys do it when they are near the one they like"

Harry turned a pale pink with embarrassment.

"Anyways…I'm uhh…going back to bed. Good night Harry"

"Goodnight"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

When the sun rose, Ron woke with it in a much better mood. He realized he didn't even listen to her last sentence. He felt bad about it too. He had actually felt bad as soon as he closed the door but his stubbornness kept him from going back in there. He made it worse when he practically whacked Hermoine with his words. He could see the hurt in her eyes. That was a bad night. Never had he felt so terrible about bursting out in anger like that before. This time was different though, it was two girls he really liked and really wanted to be closer to.

He got dressed and headed to the great hall. It was still early when he arrived and only Professor Flitwick was there.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley" he said walking by.

"Good morning Professor" Ron sighed.

"Is there something bothering you?" Professor Flitwick asked noticing the sadness in Ron's face.

His face urged Ron to tell him what was going on.

"It's difficult to explain Professor" Ron started. "I don't know where to begin"

"A wise man once told me that the beginning was the best place to start Mr. Weasley"

Ron proceeded to tell Professor Flitwick who in turn listened patiently. He told him about the fight with Harry and how they made up, about the deal with Millicent that he was calling off. How he felt for Hermoine and Cadance and that he was confused about it all.

"I'm so lost Professor. This was supposed to be the best year. I mean, we're sixteen, it's supposed to be a great time but everything is so bungled up" Ron confessed. "What do you think?"

"To be quite frank, I'm not full fledged on the idea of Gryffindors hating Slytherins and vice versa so my thoughts on that are you should go for it if you want it but remember your studies come first. As for Millicent, I think you're doing the right thing calling it off like this. Come clean to your friends, it'll be hard but it's the right thing"

"Thank you Professor" Ron said

"You are welcome and should you ever need advice just ask. Your teachers are there to help not to make fun"

"Yes"

Professor Flitwick got out of his chair and wandered off. When he moved, Ron could see Cadance sitting alone at the Slytherin table. He got up and wandered over. She was still in her pajamas with braids in her hair. Her pajamas were pink silk with blue bubbles all over them. The top was long sleeved button up but only one button was done up.

"Hey Cadance"

She looked up. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"To apologize"

"Forget it. It's not like it was anything meaningful, I mean you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. It's not like we're friends"

"Look, I really feel awful about the things I said and did. I was a huge jerk"

"Congratulations, you made your point. Do you feel better now?"

"Are you all right?"

"No I'm not all right! Does it look like I'm all right? I've been sitting here for at least an hour by myself. I'm not dressed, I haven't slept since yesterday night, my boyfriend is a possessive, selfish jerk but he's the only person I've got in this place! Do you need me to continue because I can?"

"No that's fine, I get it" Ron replied walking away slowly.

"Ron, wait" she called. "I'm sorry for that. You didn't need to hear it"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just listening is enough. No one ever listens to me. Thank you"

"Your welcome. Can I get some help with our Potions homework?"

"Sure. Have a seat"

Ron sat next to her and was handed some parchment and a quill. They spent the next hour laughing and talking and doing homework. Ron's eyes kept straying down to where her shirt was unbuttoned and he could glimpse her bare breast when she moved. He longed to touch her to be closer to her and feel her heart beating against his chest. He brushed his hand across her arm to dip the quill in the inkpot. A spark was felt but ignored. Student voices were heard coming into the Great Hall.

"I suppose I should go. Wouldn't want to chance it being Malfoy"

Cadance nodded.

"Thanks for your help"

"Your welcome" she said as Ron walked away.

Cadance quickly got up and chased after Ron. She planted a quick kiss on his lips and went back to her seat. Wow, Ron thought. His smile faded though when Malfoy came in. Ron watched him sit beside Cadance. He turned away and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Hermoine were awake when he returned.

"Morning" they said.

"Morning" Ron smiled. "I have some news for you. I didn't tell you yesterday night because I was too upset"

"What is it?"

"There's this ball of green glowing light in an empty classroom. When I went to get my charms books that I never got Cadance dragged me in there to show. I don't know what it is but I think you guys should check it out."

"Tonight. Do you remember where if it is?"

"No"

"So we asked Cadance to show us. Ron can do it, he seems to be able to talk to her" Hermoine said.

"Ya…sure" Ron said.

"I'm sorry about last night love," Malfoy said holding her hand in his and pressing it to his lips. "I know I was rude and hurt you. I didn't mean to" he kissed each of her fingers. "Forgive me?"

Cadance laughed. "You're really strange"

"Oh ya?" he questioned and began to tickle her until she fell out of her chair.

Students entering the great hall seemed to think it was odd to see them fooling around like children.

"Draco, stop it please" Cadance begged.

"Fine" he stood up pulling her to him. He kissed her. "You taste funny"

"Haven't brushed my teeth of eaten yet" she replied.

"Makes sense"

Harry stood outside with Ron and Hermoine waiting for Hagrid and the other students. He had been thinking of asking Belana out but he didn't have the courage. He was too nervous whenever she came around. He felt weak in the knees as he saw her coming towards them. His face was becoming pale and he felt sick. Was this what it felt like to really like someone? He sat down.

"Are you all right?" Hermoine asked.

"Just tired" he lied and could tell she didn't believe him.

"Hi guys!" Belana smiled brightly.

Her smile was amazing. Wide and even with averagely white teeth. Her lips were as red as rubies and inciting. He wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

"Hey Belana" Ron replied. "What's new?"

"I was sent to drag Harry's butt to Professor Dumbledore's" she said still smiling.

Harry stood up and followed Belana towards the castle.

"Do you want to know what he wants?"

"Uhh…y-ya sure"

"Are you nervous around me?"

"What?" No"

"Then kiss me"

Harry stared at her wide-eyed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes" she nodded.

Harry slowly moved towards her feeling really nervous. Impatiently, Belana grabbed his collar and forced her lips on his. She allowed it to last long enough for Harry to relax. When she felt the tension leave his body, she pushed him away.

"Dumbledore doesn't want to see you" she told him and marched away.

Harry stood shocked. She had taken him completely off guard. She had been forceful and he liked it. Her lips were soft and tasted of cherry. Her kisses made him feel like he was in the clouds. Like no one could ever harm him again.

He heard giggling and noticed a group of girls from Hufflepuff. They had witnessed what happened and Harry knew it would be around the school shortly. Embarrassed, he walked back to Hermoine and Ron.

"That was fast," Ron stated. "What'd he want?"

"Tell you later" Harry said as Hagrid came over to the group.

Through the lesson, Harry couldn't concentrate. His attention kept wandering to Belana and that kiss. Hagrid and that strange creature with him was a thing of present uselessness. She had made an impression on him that not even his last crush had made. Nobody told him this would happen and he didn't have parents to talk to about it. Maybe if he wrote the Dursley's? No, they'd just make fun of him. The Weasley's? He didn't want to bother them. He took out his quill and began writing to someone. He wasn't quite sure but he needed some answers.

"What are you writing?" Hermoine asked.

"A letter"

"Oh."

The evening approached slowly. Ron, Harry and Hermoine were getting ready to meet Cadance to see whatever it was they had to see.

"Ron" her voice rang out. "Ron are you there?"

"Shh…" Ron covered her mouth. "We don't want to be caught"  
She turned around and glanced at Harry and Hermoine. She felt uncomfortable around them.  
"This way" she motioned.  
Quietly, the group walked down the dark corridors. It was empty and their footsteps echoed. The corridors were drafty with the unexpected cold chills blowing at them. Harry, Hermoine and Ron were dressed for it but Cadance was only in her sleeveless black shirt and jeans. Ron walked close to her.  
"Are you cold?" he asked noting her shiver.  
"A little" she replied.  
"Want my sweater?"  
"No, it's fine"  
"You sure"  
"Yes, besides, if Draco saw me in your sweater he would have a fit"  
"You win" Ron laughed.

Cadance stopped at the door to a classroom that rarely got used. She placed her hand on the handle. It began to freeze over. She jerked her hand back.  
"Whoa!" she exclaimed.  
"Bloody hell" Ron whispered. "It wasn't that bad before"  
Harry began to feel the pain in his forehead. The same pain he had when Voldemort was nearby in his first year. "It's Voldemort, it has to be"  
"How can a wizard be a blob of green light?" Cadance questioned.  
"It's not him himself, but it's his magic that created this" Harry replied.  
"Whatever you say,"  
"You don't believe me do you?"  
"Not really. How can it be his doing…. he's dead"  
"No he's not" Harry insisted. "He killed Cedric, he's the one behind this and all the other things the past years"  
"Suuure…" Cadance said and turned to Ron. "You have some messed friends"  
She walked away.

"Nice crush" Hermoine sighed. "She's a real sweetheart,"  
"Well at least she keeps me informed about her feelings better than the other one I like" Ron said angrily. He stormed off leaving Hermoine almost in tears.  
"That hurt Harry" Hermoine said quietly. "I truly thought he was over me"  
"I guess not" Harry replied. "But I thought he was too"  
The sound of footsteps and voices of teachers could be heard coming towards them. Harry and Hermoine ran in the opposite direction and hid in another open classroom.  
"It's gotten much worse" Professor McGonnagul voice said. "The door has frozen over. It won't be long before this thing freezes the entire school. We'll have to send the students home"  
"If it happens. I sense there is a power somewhere in this school far greater than whatever this green light is. A power hidden waiting for it's time to come and stop this" Professor Dumbledore informed. "But of course, if this situation gets worse, we must send the students home"  
The teachers walked away saving Harry and Hermoine from being caught roaming the hallways. The rushed back to Gryffindor Common Room and plopped into some chairs by the fireside and Neville.

"Ron back yet?" Hermoine asked Neville who was half-asleep.  
"No" Neville replied. "Ain't seen nim"  
"Go to bed Neville" Harry instructed. "You make no sense. See you in the morning Hermoine"  
Harry led Neville up the stairs and into he Boy's Dormitory. He tucked the sleepy kid into his bed and went to his own. He saw a figure in the bed next to him. Good, he thought, Ron was here.  
"I didn't mean what I said to Hermoine" Ron's voice quivered.  
"I know you didn't"  
"I'm just so confused…  
"And angry" Harry finished. "Because she doesn't want you and you can't have Cadance"  
"That's it exactly" Ron sighed. "Can I die now?"  
"Very funny. Something will happen that will make everything turn out all right and for the best"  
"But when the time comes…will it be the girl I want?"  
"We'll find out when it happens Ron. Goodnight"  
"Goodnight Harry"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**  
"Yes! The weekend!" Dean exclaimed jumping out of bed.  
"The weekends are the best!" Neville agreed.  
"Especially ones when we go to Hogsmeade" Seamus added.  
"Who are you guys going around town with?" Ron asked.  
"Justin and a bunch of Hufflepuff's. I don't remember who they all are. Friends of Justin" Neville informed.  
"Why don't you come with us" Dean suggested and got elbowed in the side by Seamus.  
"We'd love to but unfortunately, we have some plans for town today" Harry replied.

"Ok, that's all right"

When Ron and Harry left dormitory, Dean looked at Seamus.

"What was that for?"

"They can't know about Justin. You know very well he'll be telling all about it on the trip. He doesn't want them to know about it"

"Oh ya"

"Sorry if I hurt you there"

"Don't worry about it"

Dean, Neville and Seamus went into the common room. They were all dressed in matching sweat suits of different colours. Neville was in green, Dean was in blue and Seamus was in black.

"That is really frightening" Belana said when she saw them. "Did you plan it?"

"No!" Neville replied.

"Ok. Calm down. Don't have a muffin"

"Where's Hermoine?" Ron asked.

"She went ahead" Belana informed. "Said she never wanted to see your ugly face again."

"What?"

"I'm joking"

"Good. Let's go"

The Gryffindors went down to the courtyard. Snow crunched beneath their feet. Professors Snape, McGonnagul and Sprout stood in the center of a crowd counting heads.

"All my Hufflepuff's are here and all Ravenclaws" Professor Sprout said.

"All my Gryffindors" Professor McGonnagul said.

"I'm missing one Slytherin" Professor Snape said. "Malfoy, where's Cadance?"

"I don't know Teach, she's been grouchy with me lately"

"Oh"

"She might not show up Professor, she was quite sick last night" Millicent told him.

Professor Snape paced in worry. Where was she? Was she all right? Did she need help? And then he saw her walk down the path. She was wrapped in her blanket and coughing up a lung of some size.

"Professor, I uh…won't be joining you today" she said coughing.

"Are you sick?"

"Yes…very"

"All right, go to the hospital wing and get some medication from Madame Pomfrey"

Cadance walked away, moving the pace of a snail.

"She looks awful," Hermoine said.

"Yea, she does" Harry agreed.

"But she's still attractive" Ron said.

Cadance walked away from the gathering of students. She had spent all last night thinking about things. This was what she concluded. She had no real friends, except Draco's friends. Her boyfriend was a complete wanker and treated her like dirt. She was smart, but so what, that meant nothing when her own mother didn't pay attention to her. Her father was dead so there was no help from that side. Ya she was pretty and talented but does that give you? It doesn't satisfy loneliness building up inside. Not even her cousin liked her. He ignored her at home and at school. Her life was beginning to get real depressing.

She walked into the hospital wing.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey"

"Hello, how are you today?"

"Sick…very sick" Cadance coughed.

"Oh, the common cold…take this" Madame Pomfrey pulled out a bottom. "Then go lay down on the bed over there"

"Thank you" Cadance took the bottle and drank some. "Yuck"

"Well, what did you expect? It' medicine, go lay down before you pass out"

Cadance obeyed and was out in five minutes. Hours later she woke to noise. Students were talking happily about their trip and what they bought. She opened her eyes and saw her cousin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Heard you were dying and thought I'd come and say goodbye," he joked.

"You're so funny. Ha, ha, ha" Cadance said sarcastically.

"How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly good"

"That's good. Grams would get upset if died and then I'd have to go to some other school"

"Nah, I'd haunt you here at Hogwarts"

He stuck out his tongue.

"I'll bite" Cadance warned.

"You would. I should get going. Get better"

She smiled. "Hey coz, do you still hate me?"

"I never hated you. I always thought you hated me"

"That's silly"

"Yea well it seemed like it"

"Not anymore. I don't want to cut you out of my life. I'm afraid of what I might do to myself. Mostly of what I was going to do"

He hugged her. "Don't…and some advice. Don't cut your mom out either"

"Thanks"

She watched her cousin leave and lay back down. Ron's faced formed in her mind. Smiling brightly with that mat of gorgeous red hair.

"We're too different" she said to herself. "It would never work"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Belana wandered the corridor towards the library. Professor Binns had her class doing a project on a famous witch or wizard. She definitely had no clue whom to do.

With her black hair tied back in a ponytail, she looked through the shelves of books in the library. She could research the founders of Hogwarts…they're famous, and boring. She sighed, put her head down and closed her eyes. She was tired of being in the first year classes. Tired and annoyed because they were immature and loud, the thing that bugged her the most.

She was almost asleep when Professor Dumbledore stopped by her table.

"Hello Belana" he said. "Working hard I hope?"

"Professor, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to just skip grade one stuff and move on to other things with students my age"

"What do you propose?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps I could just read the textbooks of the other grades until I'm caught up with the sixth years. I'm a fast reader"

"We'll see, stuck with the classes you have now until Christmas holiday and read your textbooks. If you finish them I'll get you the next grade."

"Thank you Professor"

"Your welcome" he said. "Now here comes an intriguing young lad. Hello Mr. Potter"

"Good day Professor" Harry replied having a seat and pulling out his potions. "My god, Professor Snape is upset or something because he went all out on homework tonight. I'd love to be back in first year"

"No you don't" Belana patted his thigh. "Trust me"

"I guess you would know"

"Yup" she laughed a bit. "I need a new book"

She went with her book into the shelves. Harry sat at the table going through his potions books but he needed a dictionary. He went to the shelves too and searched for a good dictionary. Belana poked her through the opening between some books.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"A good dictionary"

"Well, I don't think you'll find Hermoine in the stacks" she laughed.

"You never know, I might find her" he opened a book. "Hermoine?"

"You dork" she laughed some more.

"I like your laugh"

"Thanks, I like yours" she smiled. "Come here"

Harry walked around the shelves. Belana was standing against the wall. Using her finger she motioned him closer. He walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers.

Not as nervous as before, Harry slipped his arms around her. Their kiss deepened. It was the first time he'd been kissed like this. He was getting weak in the knees and had to push away.

"I'm sorry, this is too fast for me Belana" he told her. "It's uncomfortable"

She nodded in understanding. "I know. I didn't mean to rush you"

Ron and Hermoine entered the library. The students in there were giggling and whispering. They saw Harry's bag at a table and sat their stuff down beside his. They looked around.

"Where is he?" Ron asked.

"I don't know maybe Justin does" Hermoine noted.

They walked over to the table where Justin sat with some friends. They were the only other sixth years in the library.

"Hey Justin, have you seen Harry?" Ron asked.

Justin turned a little red. "He's in the shelves somewhere"

"Thank you" Hermoine replied.

Her and Ron went back to the table and began their Potions homework. Harry and Belana soon joined them.

"So, this is who you ditched us for" Ron joked.

"Ha! You're funny Ron, a real comedian" Belana replied sarcastically.

"So, has anyone noticed Justin's weird actions whenever any of us go near him?" Hermoine questions. "Ron and I just went to ask him if he knew where you were Harry and he turned flushed and nervous"

"That's strange" Harry said. "Dean and Seamus were acting strange talking about Justin to Ron and I the other day"

"Weird" Belana said quietly.

The library was filling up with students from every year. There were quiet whispers being passed around. The sounds of turning pages and quills running over parchment could be heard. Time passed by and the full tables began to empty. Hermoine put her quill down.

"This is ridiculous" she sighed.

"I know. If any of my teachers asks why I'm sleeping in class tomorrow I'll make sure they know about this billions of hours of potions homework we had"

"You mean you're actually going to finish it?" Hermoine questioned.

"Yea"

"Incredible"

"I like your initiative Weasley but I believe you four should be heading back to Gryffindor now" Professor McGonnagul said.

"Yes Professor" the replied.

Ron, Harry, Belana and Hermoine packed up their books and left the library. Harry took Belana's hand as they walked back to Gryffindor. They entered a loud common room. Some troublesome first years were setting firecrackers off out the window.

"Good grief" Belana sighed in annoyance. "I hate first years"

"So do I" Ron replied pulling up a chair. "Can you children keep it down? Some of us are trying to finish 50 pages of Potions homework for the worst teacher ever!"

The first years stopped immediately. They apologized and left to their dormitories to make noise. Hermoine was really impressed with Ron's actions today. First he says and does attempt to finish all this homework. Then the comment to the first years. It was all catching her off-guard and breaking down her wall of defenses. He looked so serious…it was kind of attractive. Harry sat down next to Ron to finish the Potions too.

"He's cute when he's concentrating isn't he?" Belana whispered to Hermoine.

"Who?"

"Ron, don't pretend you didn't notice. I know you did"

"Ya, I did noticed" Hermoine smiled when Ron looked at her with a goofy look. "But I'm not interested"

"We'll see" Belana challenged.

"Hermoine are you going to finish this homework or what?" Ron asked her.

"Ya, sorry" she sat down next to him and opened her books.

"I can't believe we actually finished this" Cadance said to Goyle.

"Why would Professor Snape assign so much?" he asked her.

"Because he hates the other houses of students, especially Gryffindor and it wouldn't be fair to give it to all them and not us as well" Cadance informed him.

"I supposed" he sighed. "My wrist hurts from all this writing"

"Go cry ya baby" Malfoy said rudely.

Cadance rolled her eyes. "Ignore him Goyle, he's just being a jerk"

"You're point" Malfoy asked.

"Never mind, you don't care anyways" she shot.

"That's because you never have a point. Women never do"

"Someone should really teach you how to treat your girlfriend properly" Cadance flipped throwing her pen at him. "Once you've learned how then I'll talk to you again" she stormed out.

She left the common room and stormed off to her mother's tower. She prayed Snape wouldn't be there and if he were she'd kick him out. She climbed the ladder. He was there…again.

"Cadance, what are you doing out in the corridors this time?" Professor Snape asked her.

"Get out" Cadance told him sternly.

"Cadance"

"Get out. Get out!" she pointed to the ladder. "I want to talk to my mother not GET OUT!"

He could tell she was very serious so he left. Cadance was red in the face and really upset.

"Cadance, my child, what is wrong?"

"Everything that could possible be wrong"

"It's not that bad is it?" her mother asked. "Come, we'll have a look"

"Mother! I don't have the patience for your crap!"

"Crap? Nonsense dear. The crystal never lies"

"The crystal is crap!"

"Don't be angry with me dear"

Cadance gave in. She didn't have the energy to argue with her mother today. Her mom took her by the arm and led her to a chair. She sat down and received the cup of tea from her. Cadance drank her tea slowly and looked at the grains. She saw nothing or pretended to see nothing. Divination was a flue. It wasn't truth and she wanted nothing to do with it. She had the gift, she knew it, it ran in her bloodline but she didn't want it.

"What do you see?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"Nothing" she lied handing the cup back.

"Darling, you have a gift, you know its there. Why not accept it, it's a part of you just like it's a part of me"

"And give into the forces I've been fighting my whole life? I don't think so"

"Divination is not evil Cadance"

"Perhaps not but it's not truthful either" Cadance added. "Say what you believe those grains of tea mean but you'll be wasting your time mother"

"You will never understand yourself unless you understand what is inside of you."

"What you are is not what I am!"

"You are my daughter. What makes me makes you child"

"I don't want it" Cadance sighed.

"But it's in you. Now let's look at this. Tell me what troubles you"

Cadance told her mother everything that had been going on. By the time she finished her mother was already in deep though. Cadance decided it would be best to just leave her. She quietly left the room and to bed.

The morning brought only tired sixth year students. Students were falling asleep in their food, during their classes and even in the halls. During Transfiguration, Professor McGonnagul tried teaching to the sleepy sixth years but was unsuccessful.

"Did none of you sleep last night?" she asked.

"Professor, I am sorry" Harry started.

"Snape gave us so much work last night to do" Hermoine continued. "I don't normally complain about it but this was too much"

"It was over fifty pages" Ron added.

"He assigned it to us yesterday to finish today or detention" Seamus finished.

"That's nonsense"

"Do you want to see it?" a Ravenclaw asked. "I don't have potion until next class"

"All right"

The Ravenclaw girl brought her work up to Professor McGonnagul. She unrolled the parchment and looked over the work.

"This is at least two months worth of lessons in here" she gasped. "Someone should talk to him"

"Please do" Harry begged. "He's a nut I tell ya"

"Very well. Your work is on the board but I don't' expect you to do it" she told them and left the classroom.

Professor McGonnagul walked down to the dungeons and knocked on the Potions door. She opened the door and poked her head in.

"Professor Snape, can I speak with you"

He nodded and told his class to read for a moment quietly. He came out of the class and looked at her.

"I don't appreciate the workload you are putting on the sixth year students. They have more than this class to worry about and do not need you packing on the work. It is completely inappropriate to give them so much work in one night. They can't even stay awake in their other classes because they were so stressed out over your work."

"That is not my problem"

"But you are the cause of it! I don't want to see it happen again understand? If it does I'll be informing the headmaster"

"Very well" he went back into his classroom.

"OH!" Professor Sprout gasped. "Looks like you got to him first"

**Chapter Seven**

The Christmas holidays were upon them and students were getting excited about going home. The Great Hall was decorated with huge pine trees hauled in by Hagrid and made beautiful with Professor Flitwick's charmed ornaments. The students going home were packed and ready to go. Like always, Harry was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, without his friends this year but with Belana. Ron and Hermoine had already wrapped Harry and Belana's gifts and placed them under the tree to torment their friends.

"Remember, use protection" Ron warned jokingly.

"Got it covered" Harry replied. "Say hi to everyone and happy Christmas for me"

"I will" he promised. "Belana, if he doesn't, let me know and I'll beat him"

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on sleeping with him" she laughed.

"If, in the event, it does happen, I'll be the godfather"

"Thanks Ron, get lost" Harry shoved him away.

"Bye" Ron and Hermoine said.

"Make sure you do some research on that thing" Hermoine added.

"Don't worry have fun" Harry yelled over Dumbledore's announcements.

After they left Harry grabbed Belana's hand and dragged her off.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere, we have almost the entire castle to ourselves" Harry said. "Including the sixth year's boy's dormitory"

"That means lots of privacy," Belana noted. "Because I can go in there"

"You got it"

"So what are we going to do now that everyone is gone"?

"I don't know"

"I want to run around and make a lot of noise" Belana decided and began to run.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The Christmas holidays were upon them and students were getting excited about going home. The Great Hall was decorated with huge pine trees hauled in by Hagrid and made beautiful with Professor Flitwick's charmed ornaments. The students going home were packed and ready to go. Like always, Harry was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, without his friends this year but with Belana. Ron and Hermoine had already wrapped Harry and Belana's gifts and placed them under the tree to torment their friends.

"Remember, use protection" Ron warned jokingly.

"Got it covered" Harry replied. "Say hi to everyone and happy Christmas for me"

"I will" he promised. "Belana, if he doesn't, let me know and I'll beat him"

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on sleeping with him" she laughed.

"If, in the event, it does happen, I'll be the godfather"

"Thanks Ron, get lost" Harry shoved him away.

"Bye" Ron and Hermoine said.

"Make sure you do some research on that thing" Hermoine added.

"Don't worry have fun" Harry yelled over Dumbledore's announcements.

After they left Harry grabbed Belana's hand and dragged her off.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere, we have almost the entire castle to ourselves" Harry said. "Including the sixth year's boy's dormitory"

"That means lots of privacy," Belana noted. "Because I can go in there"

"You got it"

"So what are we going to do now that everyone is gone"?

"I don't know"

"I want to run around and make a lot of noise" Belana decided and began to run.

Ron and Hermoine sat on the train quietly with all the other sixth year boys and some other sixth years. The other boys were chatting away about holiday plans. Seamus was off to Ireland. Neville was skiing with some cousins and staying at his grandmother's. Dean was going to his Grans place and hanging out with his cousin. Ron and Hermoine were doing nothing special.

"My cousin is teaching me this muggle sport…uhh…bowling. You guys want to come?" Dean asked.

"No thanks, I've been bowling, it's not my thing" Hermoine replied.

"Send me an owl before you go and I'll go with you" Ron said. "Might be exciting"

"All right cool"

The compartment door opened and Cadance came in. She looked tired and kind of sad. She sat down next to Dean and put her head on his shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked her stroking her hair.

"I don't want to go"  
"Why not?"

"Kelly is going to be there"

"How do you know?"

Cadance handed him a piece of parchment, which he read over.

"Great, there goes my whole vacation" Dean sighed.

"Ha! You don't have to share a bed with the little brat. Don't complain" Cadance replied

"There's always the option of sleeping in my room. There are two beds but I snore"

"So does Kelly and she hogs the blankets because we happen to only have the one bed. Ever wonder why I come home from Grans sick all the time?"

"Cool"

Cadance just sat there for a while silent but started talking again. Dean was looking around at who was most shocked out of his friends. Ron definitely won that battle, but his shock was kind of interesting.

"So, when are we bowling? I invited Ron, I hope that's not a problem" Dean told her.

"It's fine. I haven't quite decided. I need to call the alley and find out everything"

"Where's Malfoy?"  
"Gay"  
"Really?"  
"No but he should be"

"Nice"

"I just felt like talking to you and your wiener friends"

"Thanks, you're sweet"

Cadance sat with Dean the entire rest of the trip even though Draco continued to attempt to drag her back to his compartment. So, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sitting in there got to spend time with a single sweet Slytherin.

"I'll send you and owl when she figures everything out" Dean told Ron as they got off the train.

"All right, see ya and happy Christmas" Ron called back.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were waiting for their children at the platform and embraced them plus Hermoine then headed out to meet the Grangers. Ron told his dad about the sport Dean invited him to go play and his dad approved it.

Two days later Ron received an owl from Dean informing that everything was settle and that he was welcome to arrive that night or the next day whenever he felt. He decided it might be fun to spend the night at Dean's so Ron packed some clothing and traveled by Flo Powder through the fireplaces. He arrived in their fireplace and startled Cadance who had been reading silently in the living room. When she heard him come down the chimney she jumped and looked to see who was here. He looked astonishing in baggie jeans and a green tee.

"I'm never going to get over that!" she exclaimed.

"What? People traveling through the fireplaces?" Ron asked as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"Yes, it's very strange and abnormal" she replied and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Dean! Ron is here!"

She settled back into her chair with her book. Ron watched her closely and couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with her hair in braids and her pajama's on. Her pajama pants lied he noticed. They said Angel all over them and were purple but she was no Angel. Her pajama top was a pale blue with two little stars on either side of a half moon. It was low cut with spaghetti straps.

Dean ran into the room and interrupted Ron's thoughts. He'd just finished checking out Cadance and was looking around the living room. It was quite unique with it's dusty rose walls and gray borders and it's paintings of odd looking people. They had many couches in the large room of all different coloured stripes and lots of pillows covering them. Two recliners sat in each corner, one occupied by Cadance. A window seat looking at the little lake behind their house filled with pillows as well. The window had a stained glass owl on it that looked like it was made by unskillful hands. A large carpet was sat upon the hardwood floor. It was oval shaped with different shades of pink circling around. Some oak tables were scattered here and there and some plants to fill ugly empty spaces.  
"I like this room" Ron said out loud.  
"Thank you Ronald" Dean's grandmother said.  
She had just entered the room to see who had come down the chimney.  
"We're glad you could come. Dean will show you were you'll be staying"  
"Follow me" Dean motioned.  
"Cadance, go with them. Get your nose out of that book awhile. You could use some work on your social skills"  
Reluctantly, Cadance got up and put her book on the table. She straightened out her pajamas and followed the boys quietly.

"Is it a good book?" Ron asked.

She nodded.

"I bet it's a romance" Dean gagged. "Here's the bathroom"

"You're grandmother has a pretty good sense of style" Ron informed.

"Ya, but I prefer clusters" Dean said.

"Same" Ron agreed. "Must be a guy thing"

"Does Malfoy like them?" Dean asked Cadance.

"I don't know, I guess so" she answered. "I never paid much attention"

"Neither would I to him anyways"

"I'm going up to the attic," Cadance informed.

"Let me know if you find something interesting" Dean said.

"Ok"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Belana stopped by an open classroom door because she heard arguing voices. Professor Trelawney and Professor Snape were in there. They were arguing about something and someone but Belana couldn't tell who or what so she stayed and listened.

"It's about time she knew" Professor Trelawney said.

"I don't think she's ready" Professor Snape replied.

"I think she is. A lot is going in her life right now, she could use a father's guiding hand through. What can I tell her about boys?"

"Exactly, what can I tell her about boys" Snape snarled.

"More than I can"

"Don't worry my love. Everything will be fine"

"That doesn't help ease my mind. Is there something bothering you Severus? You look uncomfortable whenever we talk about this conversation"

"It makes me uncomfortable"

"Why?"

"Because I hate kids!"

"You hate kids…so you hate your daughter?"

"Yes—no, I just never wanted kids…ever!"

"Are you trying to tell me you don't want Cadance?"

"In a sense…it's not that I don't want her, it's just that it wouldn't matter to me if it was her or anyone else"

"She's your daughter Severus, how could you not want her? Doesn't it bother you to see students reunited with their parents at the end of every year and not be able to do the same with your child? Doesn't bother you to have your mother constantly ask you when she's going to get grandchildren? Doesn't it bother you in the least?"

"Actually no, besides, she's happier not knowing. The least I could do for her is keep her happy by not knowing that the teacher she hates most is her father"

"She doesn't hate you"

"Trust me she does. Every student hates me"

"Severus, you missed everything her first step, her first word all those important things. You missed her birthdays, the day she was born, holding her as an infant. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Should it?"

"Yes! She's your daughter! If you love me you should love her"

"And I do love you both, but it's difficult, even if I wanted it she would never accept me"

"You don't know that. Please, just try…for me"

"Fine, I'll try but I'm not promising anything"

_Oh my goodness, Snape is her father! _

Belana was completely shocked. She ran back to the Gryffindor common room at full speed. She ran into many students and apologized to them afterwards. She even ran into Goyle who stopped her.

"Hey cutie" he said after recovering from their collusion.

"Goyle!" Belana gasped for breath. "Do you know who Cadance's father is?"

"Ya, some Charles Angelo guy…he died. Why?"

"No reason. Thanks"

Once inside the common room she called for Harry who came immediately thinking something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you all right? Sit down, take a breath and tell me what happened"

She did what he said and laughed at his reaction. Then she relayed her story to him.

"But it's quite possible that Charles Angelo doesn't exist"

"It's very true and also very creepy" Harry shivered. "Poor girl. Its one thing to have dead parents but to find out they lied to you for like 16 years, that'll hurt"

Cadance looked through an old trunk of things. She found photographs, birthday books, news articles, and a lot of junk, broken crystal balls, dead crystals, books and some of her aunt's old journals. At the bottom she found a book with a lock on it. She picked it up and pulled out her wand.

"Alohomora" she whispered and the locked clicked open.

A few pages fell out of the moldy yellow book and landed gently on the floor. She looked at the messy scribble and realized it must be her mother's diary. She began to read the words written there so many years ago. She closed her eyes and visualized the pictures her mom described in her head. She was writing about a boy she knew in school at Hogwarts. Probably Cadance's father Charles Angelo, but when Cadance read the name her mother had written it was her father's name. It was…Professor Snape? Why would her mother be writing about him? They weren't anything until this year.

Cadance flipped through the book and another page fell out. It was her birth certificate. That's silly, her birth certificate was downstairs in Grans' study unless…

She looked at it more closely, trying to make out her father's name. The handwriting was so familiar, like one she saw every single day. Severus Snape was clearly written on the dotted line in place of Charles Angelo. Shocked, Cadance ran downstairs into her Grandmother's study to retrieve the birth certificate she looked at everyday and tried to remember her father with. The writing on it looked different now. Charles Angelo wasn't written in a man's hand, it was her mother's. Her grandmother came into the room and was startled seeing Cadance in there.

"What is this?" Cadance asked her.

Grans took the paper and looked at it. "You're birth certificate dear"

"Why isn't my father's name on it?"

"It is on there dear, right here"

"That's not my father, that's Snape! Why is his name on my birth certificate?"

"You already know why darling"

"No! He's not my father! My father is dead!" Cadance snatched the paper from Grans' hand and ran to her bedroom.

She flung onto her bed and threw her pillows around in angry them lay down and cried. Grans tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. Dean tried to talk to her and she wouldn't listen so Ron offered to try.

"Just give me an hour or so and I may be able to get something out of her," he said.

"You sure?"

"I have a temper-mental sister plus a bad temper myself. I'm pretty sure I can handle it"

Dean stood in her doorway and watched Ron go into his cousin's room and sit down on the edge of her bed. He didn't say anything but Cadance seemed to notice her was there, waiting for her to say something. Grans told Dean to leave them and come with her to see what Kelly was doing.

"Did my Grans send you in here?"

"No"

"Dean?"  
"Nope"

"Then why?"

"Because you need somebody with you in case you want to talk"

"I don't"

"I think you do"

"How do you do it Ron?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel this way?"

"Which way?"

"Frightened, alive, important, wanted, all those things my boyfriend is supposed to make me feel"

"I don't try to"

"That's what makes it worse. Is that supposed to be significant?"

"I don't know. Do you want to tell me why you're upset?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you look like you could use a friend"

"I could use one"

"Well?"

She handed him the paper. He read it and was just about as shocked as she was.

"So, Snape is your father?"

"Yes and she never told me! She made up some other person and said he was my father and that he was dead! That's what makes it so unbearable that she lied to me! How could she do that to me? She was there all my life when I would wish my father were alive again and all this time he was actually alive and I knew him all a long! How could a person live with knowing they lied to someone they love? Why would she do that?"

"I'm sure there's a reason"

"Ya, he didn't want me I bet. Nobody wants me not even my boyfriend"

_I want you,_ Ron thought to himself. "I doubt that"

"What am I supposed to do? What do I say to them? What do I call him? I can't just accept all of a sudden that's he's my father can I?" she started to cry.

"It'll work out" Ron rubbed her back. "It has too. If it doesn't, I'll kidnap you and we'll live on a secluded island in the west"

She laughed. "Promise?"

"You bet you" he grinned. "Feeling better?"

"Yes" she smiled

Ron couldn't remember the last time he saw such a beautiful smile. Not just because it was hers but also because it was in fact a beautiful smile and he loved it. It was wide, with perfect white teeth hiding behind pink lips. He slid his hand across her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her lightly. It was supposed to be a simple kiss, something harmless and not painful, but when he pulled away it felt like someone clawing at his heart and he saw tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't do that"

"I don't understand"

"You shouldn't kiss me like that. It's not your place to do such a thing"

_I wish it were_

They heard the door downstairs open and assumed it was Grans and Dean back. They didn't hear the screaming child though only the sounds of footsteps.

"Who is that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know"

Cadance climbed out of her bed and went to the hallway. She started towards the stairs but Ron grabbed her arm.

"It could be robbers or kidnappers," he said.

"Then I guess you should come with me"

He nodded and followed her purposely brushing his hand against her behind. They reached the bottom of the stairs and saw nobody. When they got to the kitchen they still saw nobody but the door was wide open. Cadance looked at Ron a little nervous. He squeezed her slightly for reassurance.

"Hello" she called. "Is anyone here?"

"Don't mess around" Ron added. "It's a criminal offence to come into someone's house uninvited"

"Then what are you doing here Weasley" Draco's voice answered. "You weren't invited"

"Actually, I was"

"By who?"

"Your girlfriend's cousin. Dean"

"Oh right…that loser. So, where is he? I might have to hurt him for leaving you with what's mine"

"Come out of hiding" Cadance told him. "You won't see anything you don't want to see"

"I can see you fine darling"

"Hey Malfoy, how are you going to have children or even a puppy if you can't even handle your woman?"

"I can handle her!"

"Not very well. If I had a girl like yours I'd want to be with her all the time. I'd want to tell her everything and listen to her. I'd make her my life" Ron said looking at Cadance with promise in his eyes. "You have no clue how lucky you are Malfoy. If there is anything I envy you for, it's her"

"Shut up Weasley, I came her to see Cadance, not from sappy romance lessons. Come on love"

"You don't have to go" Ron assured her. "Do what makes you happy"

"What makes me happy is you" she whispered but went the Malfoy anyways.

Ron sighed and sat at the kitchen table. He sat there until Dean returned. Cadance didn't come back until nearly eleven and when she did she went straight to her room. Kelly was staying at her friend's place so Cadance had the room to her and wanted her privacy.

By midnight, Ron and Dean were in bed. Dean was already passed out but Ron lay tossing and turning and decided to go for a wander around the house. Everything was so silent, like a graveyard, and dark too. He stopped at Cadance's door. Her light was on and quiet music was playing with her humming. She still wore those hot pajamas of hers. Ron knocked on her door lightly.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She opened her door. "Certainly"

Ron looked at her and noticed her eye was dark. "Is everything all right?"

"Ya, fine" she answered closing her door.

"What happened here?" he touched her face slightly.

"Nothing"

"Did he hit you?"

"Shit happens. It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does!"

"Ron"

"Yes"

She hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything. You're incredible. Any girl is lucky to have you"

"Including you?"

"It can't happen"

He kissed her. "That tells me otherwise" and kissed her again.

All thoughts drifted from her head except him. She could feel the warmth of his breath. She felt herself melting in his arms and she clung to him. His lips brushed over her again and again making her weak but powerful.

She fit so perfectly against him. Like pieces of a puzzle, she was meant to be with him. He ran his hands along her waist, through her hair and down her back. He couldn't let go of her, wouldn't let go of her. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding and he felt himself growing warm.

"Stop" Cadance sighed. "This isn't right"

"It doesn't feel wrong though" he replied kissing her neck now. "Just go with it"

He arms reached around his neck and into his hair. She held onto his as though she'd never let go. He had his hands roaming her body assuring him it was real and not just some fantasy. They fell onto her bed together, holding onto for every breath, embracing each other. A completely new feeling took over one they never wanted to go away. Ron rested his head against her breast and closed his eyes. He slept, with his arms protectively around her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Harry and Belana sat in the library the next morning looking for information on their problem. They had Professor Flitwick's permission to get books out of the restricted section but they couldn't find anything helpful. They searched well into the morning until Belana found a book with something in it.

"Harry, I think I found something!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Listen to this" she said. "Some dark wizards have the ability to control a person using some form of dark energy usually green or red. It is difficult for any wizard to destroy this unless it has infested a host's body. Once the host is knocked down the wizard can use a disable spell to remove the darkness. However, it takes a very skilled wizard or witch to perform it. The host will come unconscious until the blue rain from the destruction of the energy touches their body. This rain will also heal any other unconscious people around. Reports have been made that sometimes, after the host has been brought out of the trance, they forget everything, or become a completely new person."

"Does it say the type of person it infests?"

"No, it could be anyone, however, once the host is chosen there is a selective person it'll go after. Someone in the host's memory he or she hates."

"That narrows things down"

"It could any of the 500 students here at Hogwarts"

"Let's say that this thing is Voldemort so it'll host someone who hates me right…"

"My best bet is Malfoy" Belana said. "You need to learn that spell though, talk to Professor Regan"

Harry kissed her just as a Hufflepuff third year came over.

"Are you two going out for real?" she asked hopeful.

"No"

"Really?"

"Of course we are, do you think I'd just kiss some random person because I can?" Harry asked.

"No, I was just wondering" she walked away.

"Interesting. Can you do that again?" Harry asked Belana.

"What? Kiss you?"

"Yep"

She laughed and fell into his arms. He kissed her with passion that made their skin glow.

"So, should we look for more information or should we just leave it at that?"

"No," Harry said. "We want to kiss you again and again until you're out of breath"

"That'll happen in privacy" Belana led him out of the library. They went to the empty common room and up to the empty dormitory. Harry pulled her against him and covered her lips with his.

His kisses were like a kind of invisible magic. Kisses that warm the heart and calmed the mind and put the body at ease were his specialty. He made her feel incredibly wonderful and safe. He made her legs go weak and her stomach turn with every kiss he laid upon her. He had her gasping for breath after an hour and also very hungry.

"I like doing that" Harry said.

"Me too, but it's lunchtime" she ran down the stairs and flew to the door.

Harry laughed and followed his girlfriend down to the Great Hall. They sat at a full Gryffindor Table, however not full of Gryffindors. Different lunchmeats were on the table along with bread and other sandwich materials. The Great hall was so empty. Only a handful of students remain for the holidays. About seven Gryffindors, four Ravenclaws, nine Slytherins and three Hufflepuffs but the Slytherins were keeping to themselves. There were only two other sixth years left there besides Harry and Belana and they were Justin and Goyle.

"So nobody decided to stay here since our common room and dormitories are getting real cold lately" Justin told Harry and Belana. "Like the walls are covered in frost every morning but are fine when we go to bed at night"

"Wow. That's really serious" Belana said. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"Ya, he said to keep him notified and if it gets worse he'll move us somewhere else"

"Has anyone else been affected?" Harry asked.

"Nope"

"Just Hufflepuff eh? You guys must be near that classroom that froze over"

"Frozen classroom?" Justin said quizzically.

"Ya, Ron found it awhile back and took Hermoine and I there. Belana and I are doing some research to figure out what's going on" Harry informed Justin who blushed.

"Are you ok? You look a little red" Belana said.

"Ya fine, it's just warm in here. I'm going to go out for a bit" he replied and left.

"It's not warm in here" Harry said after Justin left.

"No, it's not…oh well" Belana leaned in to kiss him.

"That's so annoying" Harry sighed. "Ron sent me an owl the other day. He's going bowling with Dean and—get this—you think it's creepy that Snape is Cadance's father well, Dean is her cousin"

"Well, that's interesting" Belana replied, she kissed his neck.

"You really shouldn't…mmm…" he sighed.

Belana laughed. "You're such a dork"

"Ahem" Professor Snape interrupted. "That's not very appropriate"

"Sorry Professor"

"I better not see it again"

They nodded and Snape strolled away.

"Jerk" Belana sighed. "Mail comes yet?"

"Yes and I didn't get the letter I hoped for" Harry sighed.

"I don't know how to do this" Ron said putting on his shoes.

"Neither do I" Dean replied, "You better teach us"

"I will" Cadance skipped to their lane. "Follow me"

Dean, Ron and Kelly followed her confused and Grans followed amused. The bowling alley was relatively large with 24 lanes of shining wood and double the amount of gutters. Advertisings of muggle associations hung on the walls along with pictures of bowlers. There were two counters, one for shoes and payment and the other for canteen.

Ron, Dean and Kelly watched Cadance pick up a ball and throw it down the lane at some pins on the other end and knock them down. A board came down and went back up in seconds and only the remaining pins were left.

"Wow" Dean gasped.

"Well since you're beginners, come with me" she took Dean's arm. "Pick up the ball"

He did what she said. "These are heavy, they don't look it though"

"See those arrows…line up your throw with them and throw…well roll more or less"

"Like this?" he rolled it slowly down the isle.

"A little more power behind it" Cadance said. "Try going between your legs"

"How many times do we throw this?" Dean asked.

"Three" Cadance replied getting Ron set up to play. "Let's see what you can do Weasley"

Ron picked up a ball and went to throw it down the lane. He threw too hard and it landed in the opposite lane.

"Ooops" he blushed.

Cadance came over to him and pointed at the little arrows on the floor and the dots.

"Line up your feet on the two dots second from the ends and use those arrows to aim your ball"

He attempted to do as she instructed but failed. His ball still managed to get into the other lane. He sighed and went to sit down but Cadance grabbed his arm and brought him back onto the lane. She took his hand with hers and helped him guide his ball down the lane.

"I really suck" he sighed as Kelly went up and did better than he did.

"For a keeper, yes you do such" Dean told him.

"As a keeper, I deflect balls coming at me not set up to score"

"You play soccer?" a muggle girl asked.

"Uhh…kind of" Ron answered. "Some kind of sport like that"

"I love athletes. I think they are the sexiest beasts on the planet. Especially when they are all sweaty after a game" she smiled. "I'm Tara"

"Ron and that's Dean" Ron smiled back.

"Dean! You're up!" Cadance called. "Need help?"

"Nope"

Cadance sat down next to Ron. "Who's your friend?"

"And this is Cadance"

"Hi, are you from around here?" Cadance asked.

"Ya, my family lives down the street. I've seen you here before haven't I?"

"Ya, probably if it was during the summer. We go to a boarding school and we're just home for the holidays"

"Family?"

"Us?" Ron asked.

"Yes"

"No" Cadance laughed. "Dean is my cousin and Ron is friends with Dean"

"Oh" Tara sighed. "So are the two of you dating?"

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "That would be awkward. Ron you're up and try not to attack the other bowlers"

"Ha ha ha" Ron said sarcastically. "I need your help"

Ron dragged Cadance up to the line with him. He picked up one of the balls and she helped line him up. He knocked over one pin but the ball stayed in their lane! That was good! He jumped happily and tripped over his shoelace into Cadance. Their game went on and Ron got a little better each time. Tara and her family bowled beside them and they got along great with Grans. After they were finished their game they paid the cashiers and left for the walk home.

Tara was hitting on Ron…a lot. It wasn't a cool thing to do. Especially since she'd hit on Ron and then come ask Cadance questions about him. It was even stupid questions like 'does he have a girlfriend?' How was she supposed to know? But I guess Tara wouldn't have known that Cadance and Ron were in houses that hated each other.

"He's so cute" Tara whispered to Cadance. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I know"

"Do you think he might like me?"

"It's possible but with Ron it's really hard to tell"

"Is he the hard to get kind of guy?"

"I'll say" Cadance sighed.

"Awww…"

"What?"

"You like him"

"No I don't! I have a boyfriend!"

Ron and Dean looked back at Cadance confused and Ron a little sad.

"That's sweet. It doesn't matter if you have a boyfriend or not, people can still like other people other than their significant other. I think he likes you too. He could bowl by himself you know, he just kept asking you because he liked having you that close to him" she said and walked back to talk to Ron and Dean.

"That was quite the game," Grans said after they said goodbye to Tara and her family.

"Ya well Ron's quite clumsy and the worst bowler I have ever seen"

"He puts new meaning to the phase 'sweep you off your feet' don't you think?"

"He swept me off mine" Cadance sighed. "Not that it matters I belong to somebody else"

"You can change that"

"He already has enough problems with Draco, I don't want to be another one"

"You already are dear: You had better talk about this with Ron before things get too serious."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of a cliff, and you've already fallen off the cliff and hit the ground but nobody knows if you're ok or not. Ron is falling off the same cliff and it's up to you to help him."

"What do I do?"

"Well, you can catch him before he falls to the ground or you can let him fall to the ground but be there when he does because otherwise he'll be broken"

"If you're trying to say I'm in love with him you're wrong" Cadance called after her grandmother. _Or am I?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

When the holidays ended, everyone returned to Hogwarts more relaxed and happier. Belana and Harry filled Ron and Hermoine in on what the found out in the library book. Lavender and Pavarti were trying harder than before to make Belana like them but they couldn't figure out why she didn't. Colin Creevey was trying to get photographs of all the students in Hogwarts for his memory book and Belana and Hermoine were ready to pose like supermodels whenever he said the word.

January passed by very quickly with no surprises and soon enough it was February and everyone was making a fuss about Valentine's Day. Everyone who didn't have someone looked on in disgust as everyone made the hugest deal about another stupid day of the year. That's how Hermoine felt until someone sent her a single red rose and a piece of poetry attached to it. The poem was this: "There's something about you that makes me blush. Something inside me wants to burst. Everytime I hear your name or see you walking by I feel this warmth grow inside. I've tried to hid but now it's time for you to know."

She felt her insides melt as she read over the words. It wasn't the greatest but that didn't matter. And then she tried to imagine who it might have been that sent her this. She looked at Ron who was writing something down. He looked up and smiled at her then went back to writing. Maybe it was he after all he did like her that she knew. He didn't blush though whenever her name was mentioned or when he saw her.

"Hey Hermy!" Belana called.

"Someone sent me a rose," Hermoine told her.

"But it's not V-day yet"

"I know"

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know" Hermoine sighed. "What's Ron doing?"

"I don't know, working on something for Cadance I think"

"Why?"

"Possibly because she's his new obsession"

"Oh"

"You didn't think he'd be stuck on you forever did you?"

"No, but I just thought—never mind"

"Don't worry. It's not like you like him anyways right?"

"Well…"

"Don't you dare tell me you're starting to like him now that's he's starting to get over you"

"I don't know"

"Hermoine, be careful"

"I will"

The days moved on and on and each day something different was sent to Hermoine. It seemed she had a secret admirer and he wanted her to meet him at the dance the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was planning. She had agreed sub-consciously because she was curious but she wanted back up in case he turned out to be someone creepy. All the rest of the girls were busily choosing an outfit for the dance but she was planning.

"Ron, are you going with anyone?" Hermoine asked him.

"Nope but I want to keep myself available in case Cadance isn't with Draco"

"Would you save me if this guy is creepy"

"How will I know?"

"I'll do this" she made a bird with her hands.

Ron laughed. "Ok"

"Thanks" she hugged him. "Are you two going?"

"Maybe after" Harry said. "We haven't decided"

"But you know who will be there…alone" Belana nudged Ron who smiled. "Her and Draco had a fight late last night according to one of the second year Slytherins in my Potions class"

"Now you're taking second year classes?"

"Yup, passed all my first year classes"

"Awesome!" Hermoine gave her a high five.

"Well, enough of this talk, let's go find you something hot to wear" Belana dragged Hermoine out of the common room and up to the dormitory.

Cadance didn't want to go see her mother. She wanted Ron. She wanted to be held in his arms where she felt save. Throughout the month she had stolen a few kisses in the darkness from him but she wanted more. She wanted to yell from a rooftop that he was hers and nobody else's but she was scared. Her mother opened her office door and let Cadance come in.

"You've been avoiding me dear"

"Yes, so what?"

"Why?"

"Because you're a lair"

"What are you talking about?" Professor Trelawney questioned.

"My father. You lied to me and I don't want to talk to you"

"How do you know?"

"Learn how to hide these things better next time" Cadance threw the paper at her mother. "Why couldn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have cared either way…god, I might have been a better student and not put him through so much shit if I had known" her mother said nothing. "He didn't want me did he?"

"No, not really. He never meant for it to happen, but I wanted you. Don't ever think for a second I didn't want you. I never regretted having you and I never will not now that I've seen what an incredible person you've become"

"Does he know I know?"

"He knows I'm going to tell you"

"What do I say to him? Hey dad where have you been all my life?"

"He doesn't expect anything from you"

"He still regrets it doesn't he? He hates me and it tortures him to see me because I remind him of his biggest mistake"

"Something like that, but you weren't a mistake darling"

"That's real comforting…will he ever?"

"What?"

"Accept me? Love me?"

"I want him to. I want us to be a family…finally"

"Should I talk to him?"

"Maybe"

"But what am I supposed to say? I'm only sixteen you're supposed to be my guide through life"

"The best advice I can give you is to do what you know is right"

Cadance sighed. "Mom, I'm in love with Ron Weasley. I didn't think it was anything at first and even when Grans told me I was I didn't believe her but I know it's true. I don't know what to do about it"

"Follow your heart"

"I'm sorry for avoiding you and I'm sorry for being the worst daughter in the world"

"You're the best daughter in the world. So we argue and don't get along, I wouldn't trade you for any other daughter out there"

"I love you mom"

"I love you Cadance, now go to that dance and save that boy a dance"

Cadance left her mom's office and ran into Professor Snape a little ways down the hallway.

"Uhh…hi" she said staring down at the floor.

"Hi" he replied.

The stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I have to go. Goyle and Crabe are dragging me to the dance thing"

"Have fun"

"Ya"

Once everyone was out of Gryffindor Tower Harry took Belana up to the Boy's dormitory. The look upon her face was priceless when she saw the little table with a vase of flowers and their dinner set out on Ron's trunk. It was all arranged by Dobby the house elf at Harry's request and he did a marvelous job.

"Harry, it's beautiful" Belana exclaimed hugging him. "I'm not really one for big and gushy but thank you"

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what to do for Valentine's Day but I wanted to do something extra nice for you"

"You have a good start"

"You hungry?"

"Yup"

"Sorry about the awkwardness of the seating but I wanted us to be alone"

"I love it"

They sat down to plates of ham, potatoes and broccoli covered with cheese sauce and pumpkin juice. They talked and ate and talked about random things like school and his encounters with Voldemort and Ron seeming to be jealous of him. Belana could understand better than Harry what Ron felt and she helped him to see it clearly.

After they ate their semi-formal dinner they cleaned up and Harry slipped his arm around her waist. Gentle flowing music began to play and he danced with her gracefully around the room.

"Where did you learn this?" she asked.

"After my complete embarrassment at the Yule Ball fourth year, I decided to get dance lessons, Ron and I both did"

"Did you have partners?"

"Nope, we had to dance together, taking turns being the man"

"That is something I'd love to see Harry" Belana laughed. "I think we should go to the dance just so you and Ron can show off you're hot dancing skills for everyone. It'd be the perfect ending to this perfect night"

Harry kissed her. "Let's not and say we did"

Belana kissed him back. "Please"

"Later" Harry kissed her again but deeper.

He brought his mouth down on hers and kissed her with such power it made her entire body quiver. He was in control today and there was nothing she could or wanted to do about it unless things got out of hand. His mouth was hot with passion and she met his urges. They were like two warriors caught in a fierce battle against each other, like Romeo and Juliet saying goodbye a thousand times with passion before he got caught by her parents or her nurse. His hands moved over her body, embracing her and holding her close to his. Nothing would ever measure up to what he felt when she was with him. It was like a tornado of emotions that whipped around inside his head and he loved the feeling.

There was nothing she could do and nothing she wanted to do to stop his attacks. They weren't really attacks they were exhilarating. They brought on new adrenaline each time his lips pressed against hers or another part of her body. He roamed kisses down her neck and she silently moan in delight.

The Great hall was done up in lots of red, white and pink decorations. Little hearts were hanging from the ceiling and streamers ran across the corners and met in the center. The lights shone in romantic colours and danced around the couples in the room.

Hermoine stood in the doorway. She watched people as they danced and walked around the room but none came up to her. Perhaps her admirer chickened out and if he had, no boy in this school was worthy to have her. She didn't want to sound conceited but she couldn't imagine herself in a relationship with some guy who is chicken to tell her who he is. She was made the fool this time and it'd always come back to her.

From the side of the hall she could see Neville, Seamus and Dean dragging someone somewhere. They were coming her direction but she could only see his/her feet. They were pretty nice shoes though. She had to admit whoever they were dragging had good taste in footwear. Well that's a new thing to be checking out…footwear, but man those are nice shoes…wonder where the person got them. It was a guy. He straightened out his clothes and walked towards her.

"Hi Hermoine" he said.

"Hi Justin" she replied.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"Uhh…ok" she smiled happily.

He took her hand and brought her onto the floor. "I'm not really good at this"

"That doesn't matter neither am I"

"Ok good"

They danced around the room with Ron watching from the sides. He smiled to himself. Justin was good for Hermoine and now Ron could take leave of this dull dance. He started towards the door just in time to see Harry and Belana come in. Great another couple to ruin his night. It sucked being barred from the one you should be with. Dammit Malfoy! To his disdain, Belana grabbed him by the hand and dragged him and Harry onto the dance floor and stood up with the band and grabbed their microphone.

"Hey everyone. I wanted to point out that not everyone here is a crappy dancer and that Ron and Harry should grace us with a dance. Show us what you guys can do"

"What?" Ron said quizzically.

"You be the girl"

"No you be the girl. I'm always the girl"

"You'll get respect if you do it"

"Fine"

"Good man" Harry patted Ron's back and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Ok" Ron replied awkwardly.

Harry placed his hand on Ron's waist and took his other hand in Ron's. Ron placed his hand at Harry's shoulder and they spun around the room in a three-step waltz. It was a basic box step but they added their own special moves in place. They were perfectly in step with one another and neither faltered to miss a step.

They looked so funny being the only two in a crowded room dancing. Girls sighed as they passed by and Belana knew she'd be beating them off. A lot of girls liked a guy who could dance and here were two perfect examples only one single. It was a race to see who'd get him first. She would admit they were attractive and seeing two guys adorable to the max dancing was just Awww….

"Ya!" Belana clapped. "Thanks guys"

"You're welcome" Ron and Harry bowed.

The hall burst out in applause and the dance continued.

Cadance was dancing with Crabe and Goyle but she soon fibbed about being tired and left the dance. Ron who was waited patiently by the door left soon after her. He went out and saw her turn down a hallway. He followed her quietly down the corridor and watched her motion for him to follow her into a room.

"Cadance" he called softly.

"Shush" she whispered. "Nobody can hear or see us"

Ron shut his mouth and entered the room. There was a table in the middle of it with chains attached to it. Candles surrounded the chains in the form of a body. Jars sat upon the mantel over a fireplace and a cage hung from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Shush" she replied. "Lay on the table, I have a surprise for you"

She stood still feeling weird. Something really wrong was going on nearby and it involved her. It was a strange eerie feeling that she could tell nobody else felt. She ran out of the dance in time to see Ron at the end of a corridor. She ran after him and caught his form enter a room slowly.

"Ron!"

He could hear her voice from behind him but that was silly, she was right in front of him.

"Ron!"

He turned around and saw her running towards him. That's odd but she was just in front of him. He looked and saw no one. Where did she go?

"Cadance?" he questioned.

He looked around the room then back at the running figure. She was still there but where did the other one go? He looked around the room again and instead of seeing nothing, he saw a hideous creature. This thing was as tall as Cadance with green dripping slime over its body. It had one eye and claws instead of slender fingers. It had a hunched over back and black talons.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed and ran towards the door only to find it gone.

He banged against the wall with his fists as the creature moved in closer. The stench was awful, like sewers spitting up. The darkness was cold and the pain was scorching. The creature clawed at his back trying to get him away from the walls but he continued to bang.

All Cadance could hear were the screams of her beloved Ron. She couldn't get in to help him. She could hear things crashing but was powerless. She leaned up against the wall where Ron was last seen and banged it with her fist. The wall began to move and the door was back. Cadance grasped the handle and pushed it open. She fell into the room knocking Ron and the creature over. She got up and grabbed two candles off the table and threw them at the creature. Everything began to spin but she ran to Ron's arms and held him. The room vanished and they were in the middle of the Great Hall, with everyone looking at them.

"Well, that's enough for one night" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out. "Cadance, Ron, I'd like to see you both in my office immediately"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

By Monday rumors were flying about Ron and Cadance's strange behaviour. Professor Dumbledore had taken immediate action to prevent further happenings. He booked a cleansing crew come in and cleanse the entire school evil energy the following week. It would take a few days so students were asked to remain in their houses until it was finished. The teachers had to cancelled their classes until things were settle too which upset Hermoine.

Draco, who sat in Slytherin common room wasn't sure what he thought of these rumors about his girlfriend. She claimed they were just rumors and he had nothing to worry about but you could never be sure. Because it was impossible for him to get into the girls' dormitory, he devised with Millicent about keeping an eye on Cadance and reporting back anything she heard about any other guy. Millicent had proved useful and brought Draco back the beautifully homemade Valentine's Card Ron had made Cadance but he didn't sign it.

Draco went to Cadance as soon as he was given the card and asked her about it. She was furious that he had such little trust in her and even more so that someone had gone through her things. They got in a spit with one another and he went storming off out of the Slytherin house. It was oddly coincidence that his negative energy attracted the mystic force that was lurking around Hogwarts. The one Harry and Belana had read about had found its prey. Young Draco Malfoy was just the character to be expected to become a host to dark energy.

The green mist ambushed him in a small corridor. It encircled him and had him gasping for breath. It rose up from the ground and took on the same shape as his body. It moved towards him and into him, taking over. Like a chill running over his body Draco shivered and lost consciousness for a split second then came too. His eyes grew a shade darker than before and his temperament shorter. His aura was definitely evil but undetectable.

Things started to quiet down after the cleansing crew had left Hogwarts. Life there became pretty normal once again and nothing out of the ordinary, well for a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry anyways, happened. The days passed normally, and people began making their plans for the summer. Harry was invited to Belana's for the summer. Hermoine and Justin were just starting their relationship and it was blooming wonderfully. Hermoine never thought she'd find romance in Justin but she's come to expect the unexpected.

Ron was beginning to feel out of place among his friends. They all had a significant other and he was left out in the blue. He was itching to tell Cadance it was time for them to come out but everything he talked with her she avoided the subject. He was meeting her at her mother's place in Hogsmeade today she he'd talk to her then. Until that time he'd be forced to see her around with Malfoy and it was tearing him apart.

"Ron, come back to earth please" Belana asked him.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"We were asking you if there was any place you want to go when we get to Hogsmeade" Hermoine said.

"Not really…are you coming?" he asked Belana.

"Yup, I sent a permission slip home with an owl and got it returned today so Professor McGonnagul is letting me go"

"That's really cool. Is Justin going to be with us?"

"Yes, not for the entire time but for part of it"

"All right that's fine. I'm probably going to have to ditch you guys for a little while. I'm going to meet Cadance at her mother's place. I really need to talk to her about something"

"Ok. We'll keep it secret but let's get down there" Harry said leading the way to the courtyard.

When they got to Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron, Belana, Hermoine and Justin wandered into the different shops and looked around; none of them really had any money to buy anything so they just wandered. It was nice to get out of Hogwarts and do something new. Even though they had been to these shops some many times before things sometimes changed.

Around noon, Ron told them he had to go meet Cadance and left. He walked down the streets in Hogsmeade looking for the house. It was a three-story white washboard house with a little garden in front and a patio. He walked to the end of Hogsmeade and there it sat. On top of a little hill it sat looking old and very in need of fixing up.

He walked up to the door and knocked. He heard someone walk to the door and it opened revealing a man in a black suit. The man was tall and bald with a little white moustache. He spoke with a Scottish accent and let Ron in.

"Miss. Cadance is up on the top floor in the room first on the left. She's expecting you sir. I'll be leaving, must go into town for some supplies"

"Thank you" Ron said and the man left the house.

Ron walked up the stairs and the creaked beneath his feet. The banister was pure oak and really smooth. The carpeting was a deep burgundy with little black swirls on it. He got to the hallway that was all oak floors and the walls painted a pale yellow. Some photographs of people hung on the walls and a table with a plant sat at one end. He found the second staircase and climbed it. At the top he knocked on the door. Cadance answered it and let him in. He looked around the lavender bedroom. A four-poster bed was in the center decorated in the same lavender as the walls. Curtains hung from the bed with little frills making it look elegant. Her dresser and table and other appliances in the room were white wood. A little lamp with Angels on it sat on an end table next to her bed along with a clock. There were photographs of family members on her walls and one with her and Dean when they were little tikes covered in mud.

Cadance wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him.

"Cadance, we really need to talk," he told her.

"Yes, we really do but there's something I have to say before you say anything"

"Oh...ok"

"I love your imperfections, I love your everything, your broken heart, your broken wing. I love you when you hold me and when you turn away. I love you still and I'm not afraid," she said. "I wrote that"

"That's amazing. Who inspired it?"

"Who do you think?"

"Malfoy" he sighed

"You don't actually believe I would write something that meaningful for that bastard do you?" Cadance asked him.

"Well—

"I wrote it for Ron. Everything I've ever written that has involved some kind of romance has been about or for you"

"Then why are you dating him?"

"Because I was afraid of what everyone else would say if I dated you but I'm not afraid because I know you feel the same" she kissed him. "Hey! That's good, I'm adding that to my song"

She wrote it down and kissed Ron again. "I love you"

"I love you too"

The door to her house was left open. He walked in and straight upstairs. He knew this house like the back of his hand and knew where her room was. He had speculation that her and Ron were secretly seeing each other and he was going to end it. She would pay dearly if there was truth behind what he heard. He knocked on her door.

"Cadance, it's Draco love, can I come in?"

The door opened. "Hey Draco"

"Hi love"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come because there's something I have to do"

"What's that? Break up with me again so that you can go around with every other girl in town this summer? Go ahead Draco, break up with me, I don't care"

"You will"

"Try it"

"Why do you think you're not going to care?" he asked.

"Simply because I'm smart and sexy and a lot of guys would jump at a chance to get in my pants. Also, because they like me and hate you and know how much it'll hurt you to see me with someone else…and happy"

"I'm so sure"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Did you love me?" she asked

"Of course I did"

"Then maybe you should have kept better watch on whom she was falling in love with" Ron pushed open the curtain on her bed.

"What are you doing here Weasley?"

"Do you want the truth or would prefer me to lie?"

"The truth"

"I came to talk to Cadance about the possibility of announcing it to the world that we are involved and it turns out she had the exact same idea I had"

"Get out Weasley"

"As much as I'd love to this is my territory now" Ron walked over and picked up Cadance. "You lost back in September and you can thank little Millicent for that"

Ron placed Cadance on her bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and brought his lips to hers. Draco watched in fury. He charged at Ron and knocked his to the floor. Then he attacked Cadance and Ron tried to stop him but Draco was too strong and too angry he threw Ron at the wall. He left Cadance and went to Ron; he picked him up by the throat.

"Draco stop it" Cadance tried to stop him.

Draco knocked her to the ground. Using all his strength he threw Ron out the three-story window. He went through the glass and fell to the ground. Cadance ran to the window and was grabbed by the wrist from Draco. He tossed her against a wall near her door. She went her fastest out of her room to the stairs. He caught up with her though and kicked her down them. At the bottom she got up and ran as best she could down the next flight. He was mad, not human. The real Draco didn't have this kind of strength and as terrified as she was she could give up. Draco caught up with her again and pushed down the rest of the stairs.

She was determined to get outside to Ron. She used all her strength to get out the door and run to his body.

"Ron, please be ok" she said letting the tears fall. "Don't be gone, you can't leave me here. I love you so much, please don't leave me, I need you"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Where are we going?" Belana asked.

"We're going to find Ron. I heard somebody talking about trouble at Trelawney Place and I think he's in trouble" Harry told her.

"We need to warn him about Malfoy" Hermoine said.

"What about him?"

"The green misty thing, if it's created by whom we think it is, it'll take over a body of someone the age of the person it wants dead" Hermoine informed her.

"And in this case, Voldemort wants me dead so we think it took over Malfoy"

"But since the host has control you think he's after Ron because he knows about Ron and Cadance" Belana said.

"You got it love" Harry kissed her cheek.

"So basically, Ron is as good as dead if we don't get there"

"And I think we may not be in time" Hermoine noted.

Harry, Hermoine and Belana observed the scene before them. Ron's body was sprawled on the ground surrounded by glass from the broken window. Cadance was limping towards him and Draco was following her out the door. Draco raised his wand.

"He's going to kill them!" Belana exclaimed.

Harry ran at Draco and tackled him to the ground. Hermoine and Belana ran towards Cadance and the unconscious Ron.

"Are you all right?" Belana asked.

"Ya, but Ron, he's not"

"He'll be all right" Hermoine assured her.

"You guys have to help Harry, Draco is too powerful, it's unnatural"

Harry and Draco were having a wrestling match in the dirt but Harry was obviously losing. Hermoine pulled out her wand and caste the spell that would hold Draco still but her power wasn't enough.

"Cadance, I need your help" Hermoine said. "You're the only conscious sixth year and Belana is only in her third year lessons"

"I don't have my wand"

"Here" Belana shoved hers into Cadance's hand.

"Help me up"

Belana helped Cadance stand and held her up. She helped her walk to Hermoine side and together they raised their wands. "Defense Holdalrio!"

The light from their wands formed a et of arms that grasped Draco's arms and legs. It held him place.

"Now Harry!" Belana yelled. "And hurry"

Harry pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Draco's chest. He shouted the spell and the magic tore through Draco's body. The mist of green rose up from his body and he fell to the ground. The mist exploded into sprinkles of blue light that awoke the unconscious.

"Ron!" Hermoine, Harry and Belana exclaimed together.

They ran to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You fell out of a three-story window" Hermoine told him.

"Ouch…am I dead?"

"No, you're fine" Harry assured him.

"What about Cadance and Malfoy? Where are they? Where is he, I'm going to kill him"

"Ron, it's all right" Belana told him. "Cadance is fine. She's right over there and Malfoy wasn't himself. That green mist thing took over his body and cause him to attack you guys"

Ron looked over at Cadance. She was talking to Draco but he couldn't hear them. Then she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Ron's face fell; she was still going to be with him even after all this. Draco put his arm around her and helped her over to them. They stopped in front of Ron and he let her go. She fell into his arms and kissed his lips.

"She's all yours Weasley, take care of her" Draco said.

"I will, I promise" Ron replied, his eyes showing every bit of emotion in him. He loved her.

Draco began to walk away silently. He was just happy to be alive, they could have killed him but didn't.

"Draco!" Ron called.

He turned around to see Ron and Harry coming to him.

"Look, you guys saved my life thanks but that doesn't mean anyt—

"Friends?" Harry and Ron stuck out their hands.

Draco was very hesitant. He slowly took their hands. "Friends? But I tried to kill you Weasley"

"We've been through a lot" Ron admitted.

"But we wouldn't have gotten this far without you constant torment" Harry finished. "Friends?"

He shook their hands. "Friends. Let's get rid of the Slytherin, Gryffindor hatred"

"I hate to break up this really adorable moment, but I'd love a doctor" Cadance said.

The guys laughed and walked over to her. Harry, since he was in the best condition, picked Cadance up and carried her off. In the shadows, a group of reporters had taken some pictures and notes.

When the daily prophet came out the next morning the shocking news had everyone talking. During breakfast at Hogwarts that morning Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Belana had so many questioned asked and they hadn't even read the paper yet. Hermoine grabbed a paper from Colin and began to read.

"The Beginning of a New"

"Did you see this?" Draco asked as he and Cadance ran over. "Front page wow…that's never happened to me before"

"You'll be on the front page a lot when you're friends with Harry" Ron assured him. "We're just about to read it. How are you feeling?"

"Much betters" Cadance replied.

"Have you read it yet?" Ron asked Draco.

"No, we just saw it and ran over here" he replied. "Read it"

"Yesterday afternoon in the small town of Hogsmeade a moment to go down in history took place. A furious battle seen from the trees by our reporters took place outside the home of a Hogwarts teacher. The Young Mr. Malfoy was seen, in an angry blaze, throwing the youngest of the Weasley children out a three-story window. Nothing could be seen inside the building except for the young girl limping out of the house. In a valiant act to save his friends Mr. Potter and friends rush onto the scene. Potter was able to extract the curse on Malfoy leaving him unconscious until a rain of blue sprinkle down on him and he awoke. A happy reunion for Potter and friends when Mr. Weasley came to and with a handshake Slytherins and Gryffindors were united once again for the first in his history"

"Wow" was all that could be said.


End file.
